


Intro Challenge 03

by Tizixx



Series: Intro Challenge [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: Here comes the third one.And this is about a DATE. Like... A decent dinner. (and kisses).NOT chocolate kisses.BGM is from Troye Sivan-BITE.





	Intro Challenge 03

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8eYY9aK8CaE>


End file.
